U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2009/0149992 discloses a robot capable of traveling within a predetermined pathway area.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2010/0094463 discloses a robot having a position recognition section that recognizes a current position of the robot within a guide zone. The robot is controlled to move to each of guide locations in the guide zone. At each of the guide locations, the robot transmits contents information corresponding to the guide location to a mobile terminal held by a person to be guided near the robot.
The disclosures of the above discussed patent documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.